


The heart can't be blind

by KimTanAnukite



Series: Monsta x One Shots [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Minkyuk, Fluff, Light Angst, Long Shot, M/M, Overprotective Kihyun, The rest of the guys are mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, joohoney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite
Summary: He couldn't see the sun, but he could still feel the sunlight. And he had decided to be a ray of sunshine despite the blackness around him.Then he came, and brought even more warmness to his life.





	The heart can't be blind

Minhyuk was on his own.

He had been on his own since the accident.

A car crash had taken his sight away. Had taken his father away.

It had taken away everything that once was his. It was an accident, and accidents can be prevented, but they are accidents after all. No one is at fault. He went through five years of therapy to understand that it was his father's slip of attention the reason why he couldn't avoid the collision. But it was the other's driver slip of attention what had caused the collision.

Waking up into darkness was the scariest part, it was hard to accept that he was indeed awake. And that his father wasn't.

He was pretty young back then; a 20 year old young man who lived with his father only. They had a good income coming from their restaurant and Minhyuk's stock inversions; their house was big for only two people and yet it always felt warm enough.

Now he had get used to it being empty of conversation. He now lived there with his assistance dog and had sell the restaurant to an aunt who would give him food every then and now. Maybe he wasn't completely alone, but he felt lonely.

Anyways, he was Minhyuk. He couldn't see the sun but he could still feel the sunlight. And he was decided to be a ray of sunshine despite the blackness around him.

"What do you think Dior?" he asked his dog, who came closer and licked the back of his hand, "Right, I can't loose my style even if I'm just getting coffee right?"

He took his bag and headed outside, being followed by the more than ready to go dog. "I am sorry beautiful, but I can't take you this time," he could hear her paw scratch once the floor, "I know, but I'm not going to a pet's cafe and I don't want to bother other clients, what if someone is allergic?" with a tsk sound from his mouth he took his white cane and opened the door.

The warm sunshine didn't hit his skin this time, and by the cool feeling of the air, he could tell it was a clouded day.

"Minhyuk!" he heard from behind him a few seconds after walking over the sidewalk. "Wow, you look good." He smiled hearing the younger's voice.

"How are you Kihyun-ah?" They had met only six of months ago, when the younger moved to the house next door, but he was always there to greet him, hang out more than occasionally, and sometimes help with house chores.

"Not as great as you," they laughed and then Kihyun padded his back. "I'll let you go, but Hyunwoo insists that you have to come for dinner tomorrow, some friends are coming over too, and I will cook delicious things if you want to tag along. Not that you have any option, I know your code and will come for you anyways."

Minhyuk groaned but laughed at the same time, "Okeeeey, I'll be there."

They hugged goodbye and Minhyuk continued his path towards the new coffee shop. The people on the community was always nice to him, he never struggled nor had any kind of incidents—only at the beginning, when he was still getting used to go around without his sight.

He wasn't alone, but it was at night that he felt lonely. Having to go to bed without getting and saying a 'good night' was the hardest thing, something people usually takes for granted.

"Good morning" he said once he entered the store, putting his cane away and taking out his wallet.

He heard the answer of a male voice but could sense the presence of more people on the line to order. The place smelled really good, numbing his senses in a pleasurable way.

"Just a minute please, our new employee hasn't arrived yet," he heard from the female voice that ought to be behind the counter taking orders.

While waiting he decided to just make sure he had brought enough to also eat breakfast, he was sure there had to be pastries since he heard the cutlery of someone eating at his left. He usually had his bill well arranged but last time he was on a hurry and didn't keep a mental count of the amount.

If he remembered well, they should be two 10,000 won bill, but wanted to be sure before ordering both coffee and cake.

"Excuse me," he spoke and heard a soft rustle of the person in front of him so he continued "could you tell me if these are 10,000's?"

There was a small silence and then he felt the person take the money and hum. "You have two 5,000's" a woman answered "do you want me to help you ordering? It is enough for a cake and a coffee."

Minhyuk, a bit down for not being able to buy to pieces of pay, nodded. "I really thought I had two 10's" he said clicking his tongue.

"Oh... No, sorry, both are fives. Do you prefer pay or cake?"

He was about to answer when a particular voice interrupted them, "uh... sorry, but you actually have one bill of 20 and one of 10."

"What..?"

He heard some whispered exchange between the other customers. "No, I'm not interested on keeping anything," Said the male voice.

"Mind your own fucking business" the woman answered before turning back to him "Would you like a tea or do you want me to tell you the coffee options, the caramel one is the specialty-"

"When you are taking advantage of someone it happens to become my fucking business," the boy answered and Minhyuk could hear a struggle, then a body pressed on his side. "Don't worry, I'll help him," the male voice was now next to him, pressing softly a hand on his back. "Do you have something on mind or would you like me to tell you what's on the menu?"

He heard a loud scoff and then the establishment's door opening and closing. The female voice had left.

"Was she.. really lying about the money?" Minhyuk asked a bit overwhelmed since that hadn't happened to him before. Not that he knew about. Now he wasn't so sure...

"Yes... I'm sorry there is people like that," the man with a particular voice said. "If you don't mind, we could sit on a table and eat there."

Minhyuk thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Here," he felt the other placing the bills back at his hand. "I just got a job so I'll treat you... I'm actually new on the neighborhood so I hope you can celebrate it with me," he said with humor.

"Oh, congratulations and welcome," Minhyuk smiled, letting himself be guided towards a table. "But you don't have to-"

"I insist... My name is Jooheon," he opened a chair for the black haired to sit and then sat across him.

"I am Minhyuk."

He couldn't see Jooheon, but could hear a smile on his voice, "its a pleasure to meet you."

After that, Jooheon read the menu for him and they ordered, their drinks and pastries being handed over after only a couple of minutes. It was still early in the morning and a bit cold so people began to arrive in mass just yet for their take outs.

"It is cloudy outside, right?" Minhyuk asked Jooheon while stabbing his pumpkin pie.

The other nodded but quickly swallowed his food, "Yes. How did you-?"

Minhyuk smiled proudly placing his fork on the table to sip his coffee. "I felt it, the air smells fresh and it's colder," he said as if the other should know by fact.

"You are impressive," Jooheon said sincerely. "Can I ask.."

"How long have I been blind?" Minhyuk said before the other could, it always made the conversation less awkward and painful. "It's been five years, it was a car accident where I hit my head in the worse place... The first week I couldn't believe that I was awake.. everything was still dark."

"You seem to be in control of the situation now."

"I thought the same up to this morning... after the bills issue, I'm not so sure anymore," he huffed.

He heard the other's cutlery being set down and after a short silence his peculiar voice spoke up again, "how old are you?"

The black haired frowned a bit but answered either way, "twenty five."

There was a humming followed by a higher pitched answer, "hyuuung, is it okay if I call you that?" Both laughed and then Minhyuk nodded. "I just got here yesterday and I spent all afternoon arranging my place. I don't know anyone and my friend moved to Busan for work," he paused for a moment thinking how to procede "If you have time... we could maybe hang out?"

Minhyuk's smile widened at this, "I would love to."

They finished their food and after getting their leftovers placed in containers, they left. "You have to meet my baby, she is just the best and has been with me since I got out of the hospital." Minhyuk smiled proudly and for a second felt the other become tense.

They were walking with their arms linked; they had noticed how their personalities were similar and both felt comfortable with skinship. So now they were walking towards Minhyuk's place with linked arms so the older wouldn't need to use his white cane.

As they arrived Jooheon looked in amazement at how Minhyuk could move so easily around, opening the fence and taking out the needed key without major effort. "Dior! Babe, I'm home! Come here to meet my new friend."

Jooheon lowered his gaze with a feeling of what could be disappointment — the oldest was just so beautiful physical and mentally that Jooheon couldn't help but feeling upset at him belonging to someone else.

But then a big golden dog was smelling his legs, so he raised his head in confusion towards Minhyuk.

The older was standing there with a smile on his face, probably hoping the dog wasn't attacking Jooheon. The latter checked the plaque on the dog's neck, reading Dior on it.

He felt both stupid and relieved.

"So you are Dior.. hello, your father told me wonders about you and your support," he petted her hair, hearing Minhyuk's laugh from above them.

"She likes you."

Jooheon stood up and made a sound of agreement, "why do you sound so relieved by that?"

"Well... she usually can tell when someone has ill intentions," he extended his hand as to know where the younger was exactly. Jooheon immediately raised his hand for Minhyuk to find it, and let him take it to get closer.

"So I passed the test?"

The black haired laughed and nodded. "You passed the first phase, the hardest now is my annoying neighbor."

"Oh dear."

"Can I touch your face?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh..." it Jooheon took a few seconds to react but when he saw Minhyuk's expression start to fill with doubt he answered by raising the hand that was still over the older's. To be sincere, he hadn't even noticed—or mind— how the older didn't let go of the hold when he had already 'found him'.

He placed Minhyuk's hand over his face. The older frowned and closed his eyes, his left hand joining the other to trace his finger pads all over Jooheon's features, from hair to neck to lips. He broke a smile with his hands still exploring the younger's face, "you are handsome."

Jooheon scoffed and gently grabbed his hands to speak, pushing them to their owner's chest. "Hyuuung" he whined, feeling his ears tint with blood.

Minhyuk laughed, placing his hands back at Jooheon's face, both fidgeting a bit when the latter tried to take them away again.

"What color is your hair?"

"Red, hyung stop."

"I love red, well, I used to love it."

Their struggling became more messy because Minhyuk was joking now, as if trying to feel the other's body to put a body into the already mentally scanned head. But despite being comfortable with the other, Jooheon wasn't fond of tickling touching, so he forced Minhyuk's arms behind his slim body, away from his own thick one.

This movement implied putting his own arms around the older, which brought their chests closer, hardly letting any air pass between their frames.

Minhyuk still had his eyes closed and his smirk started to fade. When the younger was about to let go, Minhyuk leaned in and kissed him, his lips touching the other's upper lip and space between mouth and nose.

Jooheon let him go shocked by the peck, but Minhyuk's smile couldn't let any negative thought into his mind.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Honey?" Minhyuk joked with a weird wink.

Jooheon laughed nervously but before he could say anything they heard the fence's door opening.

"Oh- good morning" the small guy greeted when he was close enough to the others "I'm Kihyun, and you are..?"

"Oh, I'm Jooheon; I just moved into this neighborhood."

Jooheon realized this must be 'the hardest phase'.

Kihyun linked his arm with Minhyuk's and looked at Jooheon in a way that made the red head feel smaller, as if the other was examining his past and intentions with just his eyes. Minhyuk had a worried yet hopeful frown which made Jooheon's hand itch for touching his arm to ensure that it was okay.

"We have a party tomorrow at my house," Kihyun finally said, nodding towards his property "you should come; my fiance will surely want to meet you."

"He will come, right Jooheon?" Minhyuk answered. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Right... I came to cook the mackerel I bought for you last time, Hyunwoo won't be coming back until late evening and I'm bored at home," he said entering the house as if it was his own.

The other two remained standing by the door frame, Dior following suit behind Kihyun. "You can make it tomorrow, right?"

"Uh; yes, I don't start until Monday at work."

"Great!" Minhyuk's smile returned to his face, "thanks for walking me home."

"Anytime," Jooheon answered almost immediately, mentally slapping himself. "I guess I'll meet you tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes and Jooheon left after lightly squishing the older's hand. When Minhyuk went inside he didn't need his sight to know that Kihyun was making faces at him.

"And..?"

"He is cute," Kihyun answered in defeat. "He has beautifully shaped eyes, nice red hair, and he seems strong."

Minhyuk sat at the table and laughed at his friend, "you sound like a mom trying to find me a husband."

"Maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea you know?" Kihyun started taking ingredients from the fridge. Ever since the younger moved to the block, Minhyuk's food storage was full. For what was almost four years he had lived out of insipid ramyeon, almost burned or raw meet, and thousands of wons spent on take outs.

"Unlike you, I wouldn't be a good house wife," He laughed getting slapped on the back of his head, but deep inside he felt this as a painful fact.

"You don't have to, you have me, your best friend.. also he can do his own chores. You make more than enough money and need no one to take care of you in that aspect." Kihyun said with the same admiration he always had when talking about Minhyuk.

"Someone almost took advantage of me today," he confessed. "She would have stolen from me if it wasn't for Jooheon." There was a depressed tone on his voice that got Kihyun stop what he was doing to sat besides his friend, taking both his hands on his. "Do you think he will come tomorrow?"

"I do, I truly do... the way he looked at you... I wish I could give you my sight just for you too see his expression. You know I don't believe in love at first sight, but that look he gave you was no pity or mischief, it was concern and wonder at the same time."

"Do you mean it?" Minhyuk had tears filling his eyes but there was no point on trying to clean them.

"I do." He stood up to continue with the meal, "you know how hard for me it is to accept people, Hyunwoo told you all about it. And either way, if he even dares not to come, I'll find him and break his legs."

Minhyuk laughed, "will you now?"

"I'll find him and make Hyunwoo break his legs."

The following day Kihyun came early to help Minhyuk 'get ready'. They took breakfast and while Minhyuk showered, the other picked something nice for him to wear. Today's gathering was to be a casual barbecue with some friends of Hyunwoo and Kihyun, but he felt as if he had to help his friend to impress the red headed. "What am I doing?" he murmured to himself, waiting for Minhyuk to come out of the shower.

Once the older came out wearing a towel around his lower body, Kihyun stood up with a disapproval humming. "Ugh. you need to shave," he took Minhyuk's arm and dragged him back to the bathroom, "I can't wait for you to get a boyfriend to help you with this specific task."

"You are thinking way ahead-"

"Hmm, for what you told me about him yesterday, I really think you are a good match."

Minhyuk kept that thought in mind the rest of the day. Kihyun left before noon to finish the party preparations, and told Minhyuk to come over in a couple of hours because he doesn't want to have to cook by himself. So during those hours that he had left before having to go to Kihyun's, he sat on the couch.

There wasn't much he could do, he had heard way too many audio books to the point he got sick of them, listening to movies wasn't that much different, his throat was a bit raspy for singing all morning with Kihyun, and Dior was asleep.

"Ugh. I miss Instagram."

Then his doorbell alerted him someone was at the outside fence. He stood up and walked to the entrance, feeling Dior close to his legs probably awoken by the sound. "Yes?" It was very unusual to get visits so it always alerted the dog.

"Hi, it's Jooheon," could be heard through the speaker.

Minhyuk felt a shiver run all over his body, numbing his senses. He pressed the button to let him in and quickly opened the house's door after trying to fix his hair. With his hand touching the objects he had placed to map the area, and counting steps on his mind, he slowly moved forward towards the fence.

He stopped in the middle of the path, thinking for a moment that maybe he forgot to press the button to open the fence. He tried not to make any sound to see if he could hear Jooheon's voice still outside, but then he heard something like a giggle in front of him.

"Jooheon!" The older scolded in a whisper, extending his arms to take a hold of the other, but he couldn't reach him.

Just as he was getting stressed for not finding him, a pair of arms wrapped his waist from his back to his belly "Hyung" Jooheon said in a high pitched voice swinging both their bodies from left to right.

"Dumb! You scared me" the older laughed, placing his forearms above his.

"Oh, why are you so skinny?" Jooheon asked noticing how one of his arms could surround Minhyuk's waist almost completely.

A bit uncomfortable with the question, Minhyuk turned himself on the other's arms to face him, "I work out sometimes". He didn't struggle economically nor mentally as for it to affect his eating habits, but sometimes he just didn't really felt like eating if it wasn't homemade. And there wasn't much he could prepare without burning himself or the kitchen.

Still, it was too soon for Jooheon to know that. He laughed at himself.. too soon for that but he had already kissed the red haired.

"Do you want to come in? I have to feed Dior before heading to Kihyun's place."

"Okay," he agreed following near behind. Yet once again, he observed amazed how smoothly Minhyuk could move around, serving food and water carefully on the dog's plate.

He looked around, everything looked neat and in place, the walls and furniture were white with many touches of navy blue. There were some books on the coffee table, a television and cushions with whales on them.

"Do you live with someone?"

"Nope, it's only me and Dior," he answered grabbing both his coat and umbrella, "I used to live with my dad by the beach but we moved here two months before the accident."

"Oh, I like the colors," he commented, following Minhyuk outside. "Is it going to rain?"

"Yes, can't you tell?" Minhyuk answered raising his arm with his palm towards the sky.

"I.." Jooheon imitated the other's action, trying to sense whatever it was the older may be feeling.

"Huh... It must be my 'back up' sense," he waited in silence for a second and laughed after Jooheon made an affirmation sound. "I'm joking, I heard the forecast this morning."

"Yaaaa!" Jooheon complained while the other laughed, trying to get to the fence before the younger could catch him. Obviously Jooheon did, opening the door and pushed Minhyuk without much effort so he could get through first.

That was something that Minhyuk knew he shouldn't really like, but he loved it. Jooheon didn't made his blindness the center of their just beginning relationship; he was playful and careless but cautious, yet not so much that it would overwhelm the older.

He treated him as a someone would have treated him five years ago. He wasn't afraid of pushing him yet controlled his strength not to hurt him, but he did this with discretion.

Minhyuk was with Kihyun at the kitchen finishing the snacks and food that had to be made inside. Hyunwoo was outside grilling the meat. Jooheon was helping him while the rest of the guys where setting the table and drinks. Unlike his fiance, Hyunwoo seemed to genuinely like the red haired as soon as Minhyuk introduced them to each other.

He was happy to be accepted into the group and by —what seemed to be— Minhyuk's guardians. The other three guys that came to the party bonded pretty well with him too, specially the only boy younger than him—Changkyun, both getting along when they discovered that they had rap as something in common.

The evening passed uneventful, they laughed all the time and the food was great; Minhyuk would occasionally lean into Jooheon's side when the cool wind was too much for him. Jooheon noticed how sensible the older was to the weather, so he pulled the black haired hips towards him so they were pressed together.

The others pretended not to notice.

At some point, when the full moon couldn't shine even through the not so dark clouds, they decided to wrap up the meeting. They said their goodbye's, Kihyun taking longer as he whispered something to Minhyuk's ear. Even with the faint lightning Jooheon could see the pale boy blushing beautifully.

"Thanks for the food! It was amazing." Jooheon said to Kihyun while taking Minkyun's hand, hearing an 'anytime' from the cook. All his attention soon focusing on his instinctive action of holding hands with Minhyuk while walking towards the latter's house.

"They are cool, aren't they? You should come over on your free days, or if you prefer quietness we can watch a movie at my place.. well, you can watch it and I can hear it, it doesn't bother me at all, I do it with Kihyun all the time."

Jooheon was not someone to get jealous. Actually, he believed jealousy didn't exist, but envy did; that's what he was feeling at the moment. You see, when you are dating someone it is an agreement where both decide to get into a sentimental relationship with each other, so jealousy is only ridiculous. But he is not dating the older, and hearing how much Kihyun tags along at Minhyuk's place it's what makes him feel envy.

They stood outside Minhyuk's house gate, Jooheon standing in front of the older. It felt as if he had memorized his face already, since Minhyuk couldn't notice it the red haired would see his features closely trying to keep them in his mind.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Minhyuk joked at the long silence. Jooheon had thought about asking for a picture of him, but even taking a selfie together seemed offensive to ask, Minhyuk wouldn't be able to see it.

But those silly cautious thoughts disappeared when he raised his head again to encounter Minhyuk's big smile, so wide his eyes were not more than crescent moon lines. The boy was the definition of felicity, so hurt and pure at the same time.

Jooheon tightened the hold of his hand and pulled the boy closer to him, chest to chest. "Hyung.." he said in a murmur. The older's smile faded from his lips but not from his eyes, expectant for what the younger had to said.

A light illuminated the streets and soon a thunder resounded around them, Jooheon jumping a bit on his place. Minhyuk laughed at this and wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders, covering with one large hand the red hair as if protecting Jooheon, his laughter shaking their bodies slightly.

"Can you smell the rain already?" Minhyuk whispered after they had calmed down, not letting go of their hug.

Jooheon nodded while wrapping his waist with his arms. Both laughed after a moment and tightened their holds, Minhyuk letting go to place his hands on the rapper's chest, their breaths caressing each others skin.

"Would you stay? I don't want to feel alone tonight... not anymore." Minhyuk confessed leaning back a bit on their embrace.

"I won't let you feel alone anymore, Hyung" he closed the space between and locked their lips in a kiss that had to remain chaste for the rain started to fall.


End file.
